


Fuck this shit

by Chewing_Gum



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys should have listened to Sansa, F/M, Hell everyone needs to listen to Sansa, The only two black people on this show and no one’s writing any stories about them, Yeah I’m pissed, Y’all need to write stories about the trauma Grey Worm is going through, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewing_Gum/pseuds/Chewing_Gum
Summary: Fuck 8x04





	Fuck this shit

Soooooooo D&D wants to kill off the only black women who’s had a story line this whole series so what, Daenerys can finally have an excuse to go Mad Queen on us????!!!!! MAKE IT MAKE SENSE!!!!!!

And if the leaks are true (I wouldn’t be surprised if they were) then that’s a shity way to portray POC (the unsullied) and further more validates the obvious white fear the Westerosi have against them.

Further more, y’all really need to start writing more Grey Worm/Missandei stories because honestly the ones we have now are not the best but they’re a’ight I guess. I just need more black love in this fandom. And I know I’m gonna have a bitch in comments talking about “Well then you should write the stories yourself ” nah hoe, if I could write them trust and believe they would be up right now. Alright I’m done I know some of y’all hoes are gonna be mad at what I said but I honestly don’t give a fuck, stay mad bitch! 🤷🏿♀️💋


End file.
